Brianna (Comic Series)
Brianna is a character first introduced in Issue 95 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and a resident living in Hilltop Colony. She has a 12-year-old son, but has lost the rest of her family to the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Hardly anything is known about Brianna's life before or as the outbreak began apart from that she had a 12-year-old son and an aunt that she lost before the dead began to rise. She also had a daughter, sister, brother and a husband who she lost during the apocalypse. It is possible she lived near or at the Hilltop Colony before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Hilltop Colony Brianna's life at Hilltop before her appearance is mostly unknown, except she lost a boyfriend a few days before meeting Maggie Greene. A Larger World Brianna first appeared with her son in the crowd surrounding Rick Grimes after he murdered Ethan. March To War Brianna is first introduced in Issue 109 when she notices Maggie mourning her husband, Glenn. Brianna talks to Maggie about losing her family and how it's normal to suffer. After introducing herself to Maggie they continue to talk about Gregory and their children. Brianna walks away moments later after remarking she respects Maggie for her morals and adopting Sophia. Days later, Brianna and Maggie continue to bond as they agree that Gregory is a "creep" while the children play. All Out War - Part One Brianna appears in a crowd of Hilltop in Issue 118. She listens to Maggie's speech and seems to agree with her about trusting Rick to win the war against Negan. All Out War - Part Two Brianna talks to Maggie about her decision to move the Alexandria residents into the Hilltop where food is now scarce. She expresses frustration that her son will have to compete to eat. She later helps the rest of the Hilltop by shooting at Negan's men and possibly killing a few. She informs Harlan Carson about Arnold and Richard developing a fever after the attack. A New Beginning Brianna is first seen after the two year timeskip watching over Maggie's son Hershel as he sleeps in his crib, and as Rick and Maggie walk in she tells them to be quiet. Later, when Maggie and Rick watch the sunrise on the balcony, Brianna walks in and tells Maggie that Hershel is hungry, and she hands him to her. Whispers Into Screams Brianna and Maggie see Carl and Sophia together, and she jokes about a Greene/Grimes pairing. Life and Death Brianna is present at the group meeting when Maggie expresses concern over Carl fleeing after Lydia. Relationships Maggie Greene Brianna introduces herself to Maggie when the latter is mourning Glenn at his grave. They both have a conversation about how they lost people, and how it feels after months and years into the apocalypse. Brianna mentioned that she enjoyed talking to Maggie and stated she liked her more and more. Brianna is later show to extremely supportive of Maggie after her taking Hilltop's leadership. Gregory Brianna doesn't like Gregory and thinks he is a creep for flirting with the women in the Hilltop. It is likely he tried to flirt with her sometime in the past. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brianna has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia *Brianna had one of the largest known families before the apocalypse. ru:Брианна Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Alive